


Three Days That Never End

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Dark Harry (in the past), Longer War, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: The anniversary of the end of the war is approaching, and Harry's mood begins to fall again.





	Three Days That Never End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first line prompt 'Harry had secrets - dark secrets' by MusicPlotter, only, I did a boo boo and forgot it was meant to be first line and stuck it a few paragraphs down, my bad XD hope you don't mind!

With a soft sound, Draco nudged Harry’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Sorry, what?” Harry asked. He’d completely missed what Draco was saying.

“I asked if you wanted to get away this year,” Draco said, giving him a knowing look. “Maybe go to the continent for a week and just...avoid the whole lot.”

Harry looked back down at the paper. The headline still set his stomach churning. It was an announcement of the upcoming celebrations that happened every year around this time. The week of the last battle. Those three days he and Voldemort had played that deadly game of hide and seek in the ruins of Hogwarts.

When he had gone in alone to the already crumbling ruin overrun with Death Eaters and emerged three days later with Voldemort’s corpse levitating along behind him.

“Maybe,” he muttered, tossing the paper behind him and leaning more heavily on the railing of their balcony to hide how weak he suddenly felt.

It would be nice to get away, but that really wouldn’t change anything. It would be nice to avoid the fuss, avoid the hero worship, but his thoughts, his memories, would still follow him wherever he went.

Harry had secrets, _dark_ secrets. He was sure he wasn’t the only one. He didn’t, _couldn’t,_ believe that everyone had made it through the war with their morals completely intact. Not with the way it had dragged on for so many years, and with how hopeless it had been near the end. But no one really knew what had happened during those three days he was in the Hogwarts ruins.

He hadn’t told anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione. The dark things he’d done to survive those three days were for him and only him to know. In the end, he’d won. He’d survived. He’d ended the war. The ends justified his means. Or at least, that’s what he tried to tell himself.

“At least stay away from Hogwarts this year,” Draco said, leaning against Harry’s shoulder with a sigh. “You don’t have to go back there.”

Harry smiled bitterly. Draco was really the only one who still tried to get him to stop attending all the events each year. Everyone else had long since given up and left him to his bad moods over the three days of celebrations.

Then again, Draco, for all that he didn’t know the details, always seemed like the only one who truly understood the impact those three days had on him.

Everyone else had long since moved on from the war. Maybe he was wrong all along about others undermining their own morals. Maybe he was the only one who had stooped down to the enemy’s level in order to survive.

“I should have brought the castle down on what was left of them,” Harry muttered quietly, shivering from his own dark tone. “Crumbled it to dust until there was nothing left to rebuild.”

Draco didn’t seem to know what to say to that. He looped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and just held him instead.

In the end, that was probably better.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a big dry spell with writing lately, but hopefully it's not too bad! Bummer about failing with the prompt restriction, but I only noticed my error when I was in the middle of posting so it was too late to try and fix it!
> 
> In case it isn't clear enough, my setting is a years-long war that gets super ugly, and Hogwarts is taken over early by voldy and used as a base, and eventually Harry sneaks in and gets himself killed as required and then when he revives he manages to get to 'safety' and then he's basically running around the castle taking out Death Eaters as he tries to get to Voldemort alone, while Voldemort and the Death Eaters are also after him, and he does a lot of morally questionable things in how he incapacitates or kills, including using dark magic. And yeah...I dunno XD it's all I could think of for the prompt!
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
